


Faster Than Falling Asleep

by Dr_WD_Gaster



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Danny is a dead man, Danny wakes up in his coffin, Gen, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_WD_Gaster/pseuds/Dr_WD_Gaster
Summary: One moment he was laughing and joking with his friends, the next he opened his eyes to the dark heavy lid of a coffin.He almost laughed with the foolishness of it all, but closed his eyes nonetheless and imagined. What if it was real?





	Faster Than Falling Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably just stay a one-shot, but when the mood strikes I might add some chapters. Give me some ideas in the comments!

It happened faster than falling asleep. One moment he was laughing and joking with his friends, the next he opened his eyes to the dark, heavy lid of a coffin. Now he didn’t know that at first, but it became quite clear when he noticed he couldn’t see his own feet and was clothed in a dark blue suit that he didn’t own before.

That experience in and of itself should have been traumatic, but he was still too busy with the fact that his parents had chosen to clothe him in a suit of all things. His girlfriend would have hated hit, his sister would have too.

As he let his mind wander back to the situation at hand, he found himself surprised at his lack of freaking out. As if some small part of his brain had long since accepted that waking up in a coffin was perfectly natural.

Slowly he brought a hesitant hand up to his chest, and let it rest there. No heartbeat, no rise and fall of his chest, and he became acutely aware of his lack of breathing and took a big shuddering gulp. The air whizzed in, and then back out. Nothing, no need, no relief, nothing but the dry taste of stale air. His hand rose up to his neck, and he pressed two cold fingers to his throat. Again, no heartbeat.

He sighed, and let his head rest back on the small satin pillow. What now, was the obvious question following his little experiment. He wasn’t alive, so it hadn’t been a false diagnosis. He’d read enough zombie comics when he was younger to know that he probably wasn’t a zombie or a vampire for that matter. He didn’t particularly hunger for either brains or blood. A small thought flickered through his mind, that whispered one word. _Ghost_. He knew that it was absolutely ridiculous to be entertaining such thoughts, but it was also absolutely absurd and, not to mention, impossible to wake up in your own coffin. Then again, he also knew that his parents were paranormal fanatics, and he’d seen their material often enough, and that had been far too detailed to be complete and utter bullshit.

Okay, _ghost_ , then. What could a _ghost_ do that would help out of his situation. Go through stuff, okay, yes that would be pretty great right now. And fly, if he was six feet under than he would need to float those six feet back up, all the while trying to stay, what was the word his parents used, intangible?

He almost laughed with the foolishness of it all, but closed his eyes nonetheless and imagined. What if he really could do it?

When he felt the warmth of the last dying rays of sunlight on his skin and when he saw the soft oranges fluttering through his eyelids, he knew he was properly screwed.

The term ghost didn’t sound so far fetched anymore.


End file.
